


That Smirk

by MrsAlwaysWrite



Series: Currahee! [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Poor Reader is hot and bothered, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite
Summary: Turning back around, your eyes once again drifted to Liebgott against your will. The bastard was still smirking at you, one corner of his mouth tilted up higher. He shuffled the deck of cards in his hands, refusing to release your gaze. The intensity in his eyes was nearly palpable from across the room. The way he slowly scanned your body like a starving man seeing a feast before him...a shiver crawled up your spine. You found yourself clutching your mug a little tighter.Then he slowly licked his bottom lip…And your brain stopped functioning.
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott/Reader
Series: Currahee! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018627
Kudos: 18





	That Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post on tumblr. Follow me there for more goodness. @mrsalwayswrite

You wandered into the kitchen, still in a sleepy, sated haze. Doc Roe gave you a smile as he passed over a fresh cup of coffee without a word. He knew your brain did not begin to function without caffeine. Even if it was this nasty army regulation weak shit. It was still warm and gave you just enough of a buzz to get moving. 

Hearing the noise of the others in your platoon, you started towards the main room of the house. 

The house felt massive compared to previous places your company had stayed. If this was where you were supposed to stay continuously during the duration of your time in Austria...you were not going to complain. Honestly you might never want to leave. 

Everyone else was awake and lounging about. A few were playing cards at a table. Others were sitting around either smoking or drinking their own cups of coffee. It looked like you were the last one to wake up. 

As if on their own accord, your eyes searched for the face you loved and loathed the most...to already find him staring at you. That insufferable smirk on his lips, eyes alight with mischief. 

Christ, you loved that smirk. 

"Y/N! 'Bout time you showed up." Liebgott called out from across the room, that smirk somehow growing even more. "We're beginning to wonder if you'd ever come down, yeah, like something happened that your legs don't work properly anymore."

You could feel your face heating up as some of the men glanced over your way. You knew what he was referring to. Just over an hour ago you could barely move in your bed. It was why you were the last one "awake", your brain and body finally able to function again. 

Giving Liebgott the finger, you waltzed over towards Malarkey. He stood leaning against a window sill, looking outside, a cup of coffee in hand. The weariness on his face still evident along with that hundred-yard stare. 

"Mornin', Don."

He glanced at you, "Y/n... you still alright with working on the truck this morning."

"Of course. You're not gonna steal it after and go joyriding again, are you?"

A smile ghosted his lips. "I would never."

"Uh huh." You poked him in the chest, making him chuckle. "Took me almost a damn week to fix it last time."

"Yeah, yeah, and I made up for it. Paid for your beers for every night you worked on it." He rolled his eyes but it was teasing. 

It did you good to see that small spark of life growing steadily stronger in Malarkey the further the company got from the Bois Jacques and as more time passed. He had become such a shell of his former self, even after the company had taken the town of Foy, you had worried constantly for him. 

Turning back around, your eyes once again drifted to Liebgott against your will. The bastard was still smirking at you, one corner of his mouth tilted up higher. He shuffled the deck of cards in his hands, refusing to release your gaze. The intensity in his eyes was nearly palpable from across the room. The way he slowly scanned your body like a starving man seeing a feast before him...a shiver crawled up your spine. You found yourself clutching your mug a little tighter. 

Then he slowly licked his bottom lip…

And your brain stopped functioning. 

Memories of just over an hour ago flooded you. How he had snuck into your solitary room, waking you. You had whined, desperate for more blessed sleep on an actual goddamn mattress and sheets that did not smell of smoke and gunpowder. He said he was hungry and could not wait any longer. You quickly learned that hunger did not refer to actual food. 

Still across the room from you, his heated gaze pinned you to where you stood, unable to escape. Casually he dragged his thumb over his bottom lip as if wiping off something. Then the bastard gave his thumb a quick kitty lick. 

And you easily recalled what that tongue could do. 

What sounds those lips could demand from you. 

How his agile fingers seemed to know where all your weak spots were. 

How you begged when his hot breath ghosted over where you needed him most. 

With that insufferable smirk you loved, he left you fully sated and unable to move on your bed. He sauntered out of the room with a promise to deliver more when you could breathe and think again. 

Damn him.

A touch on your shoulder jolted you out of your memories. 

You turned your head to find Malarkey staring at you in concern, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Are you alright? I said your name a couple times. Are you not feeling well?"

"Yeah," you coughed out, wondering why your throat was suddenly so dry. "Yeah, I'm fine...just...just thinking about something."

He nodded, still seeming unsure but thankfully not pushing it. 

Apparently, you were a glutton for punishment you decided, as you once again looked over at Liebgott. He was openly smirking at you now, not even trying to hide his amusement. Your face heated up once again and you awkwardly shifted your weight, praying desperately no one would notice. 

Unfortunately, those prayers went ignored. 

"Oh fuck…" Heffron broke the silence, gazing darting rapidly between Liebgott at the table with him and you across the room. "No!"

At his exclamation, everyone turned to look at him. Their own gazes now darting between you and Liebgott; some rolled their eyes or grinned knowingly. 

You were about ready to die in mortification. 

Heffron pointed a finger at Liebgott. "You keep whatever kinky fucking thing between you two in the bedroom. Jesus Christ! She's like a little sister to me. I don't want to see this shit."

"Whatever you say, boss." Liebgott answered nonchalantly, gaze still lingering on you, practically undressing you. "No promises it's only in the bedroom though."

Then he winked. 

You choked on your coffee. 

Amidst the laughter and groans from the guys, Malarkey spoke up. "That's enough. We have a briefing in twenty minutes. Get your shit together, we'll head over soon. Make sure to eat if you haven't yet."

Liebgott just licked his lips again and smirked. 

Turning around, you faced the window, unable to handle the teasing anymore. Having set the cup of coffee down, you rubbed your hands over your face, willing the heat on your cheeks to drain away...and the dampness in your underwear to vanish. 

People moved about, but it was the footsteps coming towards you that you recognized. In a moment his hands landed on your hips, pulling your back flush against his chest. 

"Joe…"

"What?" He pressed a kiss to your temple.

"Now everyone knows about us."

"So? I want them to know. We've kept it hidden long enough. I want everyone to know you're my girl."

You could not complain too much to that, especially as his lips traced the rim of your ear. 

"Let's get moving. The sooner we get briefed, sooner we can get outta here."

You were not really sure what "get outta here" entailed but when you looked up at him, if the desire in his eyes said anything, you doubted you would be able to walk anytime after. 

Not that you particularly minded. 


End file.
